Characters
Arianna "Ari" Langley The princess of Balinor sent by Atalanta to hide in our world when the Shifter betrayed her family with only two servants and her bonded unicorn, Sunchaser, to protect her. The Shifter chased after Ari and managed to land an attack which broke Sunchaser's horn and wiped her memory with only two broken legs to show what she actually went through. Her only vivid memories were of Sunchaser but due to her memory, Ari thinks of him as just her beloved horse, Chase. She has sky blue eyes and her hair is the same color as Chase's mane and tail. Ari is thirteen at the start of the series. Sunchaser Known also as Chase, but only Ari and the people he knows best can call him that. Sunchaser is Arianna's Bonded unicorn. While in Balinor, he and Ari can speak through their minds as a more personal way to speak. He is also the Lord of the Animals. When they first returned to Balinor, Sunchaser was thought to be just a unicorn having lost his horn when it was shattered in a great battle. He is also kin to Atalanta herself and is brother to Rednal, leader of the red band. Chase is bronze-colored with deep mahogany eyes, has solid bronze hooves, and his mane and his tail are the same shade of Ari's hair. He is one of the largest unicorns, with a sharp ebony horn, and at the base of his horn is the ruby that holds his personal magic. Atalanta A Celestial Unicorn known as the Dreamspeaker. Known also as the Lady of the Moon, Atalanta is a beautiful silver-and-violet unicorn who dwells in the Celestial Valley. Her mate is Numinor, the Golden One. When the Shifter first took over Balinor, Atalanta sent Chase and Arianna to Glacier River Farm to protect them from harm. Atalanta's nature is generally sweet, and she often visits Arianna in her dreams to warn her of danger, or to offer her advice. Moloch Head of the Shadow herd, Moloch is a fierce shadow unicorn who is also the Shifter's right-hand servant. Able to change into a crow, Moloch has been used for many spy missions. At the end of Shadows Over Balinor Moloch and Chase engage in a fight which resulted in Chase, unwillingly and at Ari's request, letting the large coal-black unicorn go. The whereabouts of Moloth are currently unknown. When The Shifter went into hiding, Moloch did not join him, instead, a shadow unicorn a few ranks under him, Tiama, replaced him. Lori Carmichael An ordinary girl from our world, Lori comes from a wealthy family and begins the story as spoiled and cruel. When Chase was to be sold to Lori's family, Ari ran away with Chase and Lori followed her. Lori ends up in Balinor with Ari and becomes one of her closest friends, though she still remains rather overbearing. Finn Originally from the desert country known as Deridia, Finn is a faithful and trust-worthy companion of the Princess. He helps Arianna and the Sunchaser win the Trial by Fire and eventually becomes the Captain of the Royal Cavalry. He initially rides Rednal, but when Rednal had to return to the Celestial Valley, Finn started to ride the Royal unicorn Beecher instead. Dr. Eliane Bohnes Ari's faithful nurse, who accompanied Ari, Chase, and Anale (Ann) and Frank to the Glacier River Farm to protect Ari. Before she was a wizard in Balinor who served in the royal palace. When Ari and Chase return to Balinor, Dr. Bohnes follows her to ensure that Ari remains well. Numinor Leader of the herd of Celestial Unicorns, known as the Golden One. He is the mate of Atalanta. Rednal A Celestial Unicorn, brother of Sunchaser. He is the leader of the Red Band of the Celestial Unicorns. Tobiano A Celestial Unicorn, known also Toby. He tends to be very rude, especially to Lori. But even though he is rude he is loyal and true to the Celestial Valley herd and his friends. The Scepter The royal scepter of Balinor, capable of speech and offers advice, though never provides any direct clear advice when Arianna requires it. The only way for anyone to ask it advice must be in question form. Its shaft has a lapis lazuli unicorn with sapphire eyes atop it. In THE VALLEY OF FEAR, Ari gets it, one of the Six. Lady Kylie Originally a lady-in-waiting to the royal family of Balinor, Lady Kylie is revealed to be a follower of Entia and can take the form of a snake. The Shifter Known as Entia, the most evil being in Balinor. His name, the Shifter, derives from his ability to shift into any form for a limited amount of time. When the moon is dark (as in Earth's new moon), it is called the Night of the Shifter's Moon, and nobody can use magic for positive means. Eventually, Entia was driven into hiding, with his new right hand, Tiama. The Old One The Old Mare of the Mountain, a mysterious unicorn mare, the Beholder Of The Deep Magic. She is mentor to Atalanta.